Columbia
is a character from the musical productions of The Rocky Horror Show since 1973, from the 1975 movie, from the 2015 tribute production celebrating 40 years, and from the 2016 reimagining movie. Columbia is a groupie, lover of Frank for a while untill he changed her for Eddie, of whom she also fell in love until his death. She is one of Frank's servants in his castle along with Riff Raff and Magenta. She was portrayed by Little Nell in the 1973 Original London Production and in the 1975 film adaptation; by Boni Enten in the 1974 Roxy Production and the 1975 Broadway Production; by Joan Jett in the 2001 Broadway Revival, by Sophie Linder-Lee in the 2015 live tribute production, and by Annaleigh Ashford in the 2016 reimagining movie. Biography The Rocky Horror Show During an unknown time, Columbia became a lover of Frank-N-Furter, until he replaced her for the delivery boy, Eddie. However, Eddie was rebellious (making Columbia fall for him) and Frank decided to take half of his brain to create a new creature, a "perfect man" called Rocky Horror. The night of the arrival of Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, Columbia welcomes them along with Riff Raff and Magenta, employees of Frank. The couple is invited to meet the new creature that is going to be born that day ("Sweet Transvestite") and then they are introduced to the tone of the situation by the employees ("Time Warp"). During this song, Columbia claims to be walking the streets when a creepy guy winks at her, taking her by surprise. This person had a pick-up truck and the "devil eyes", making her feel a change. Columbia tells Brad and Janet that being invited to Frank's lab is a great honor, especially that night, stating that she's already seen that lab. There he helps Riff Raff and Magenta to finally be able to give life to Rocky, who awakens very altered ("Sword of Damocles"). Columbia tries to calm him by saying that there is no crime in what he is. When Frank asks his servants what they think of his creation, she says "it's okay". After Frank explains to Rocky the plans he has for him ("Charles Atlas Song"), from a cooler (where they had Eddie's brainless body) comes out Eddie to sing a last number in honor of Columbia ("Hot Patootie"), but then he's assassinated By Frank, since now he is only interested in his new creature, Rocky. In the movie version, later that night she, along with Magenta, watch Janet having sex with Rocky ("Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me"). After a series of events, with the arrival of Dr. Scott ("Eddie's Teddy"), she states that everyone rejected Eddie, but she was about to love him and for that reason she told him not to lose his mind, but he locked himself, ignoring his advice. After that, Columbia finds out that Frank has the chopped body of Eddie in a bag (in the movie version the body is in the dinner table covered by the tablecloth). This initiates a persecution that ends in all being paralyzed with a sonic transducer ("Planet Schmanet, Janet"), which prevents them from moving of the ground and later to be sprayed by Riff Raff with a gas that leaves them "as drugged" (in the movie they are turned into stone). Columbia finally confronts Frank telling him that she's tired of him as he only use the people at his convenience and even revealing that there was a time where she loved him, but Frank doesn't care about all of this and they also sprays her (in the movie she is turned into stone). The victims then appear on the "Floor Show", where Columbia returns to tell how everything was great at the beginning but then everything was ruined with the arrival of Rocky. However, Riff Raff and Magenta appear ready to kill Frank, but Columbia gets in the way and gets shot by the laser gun, dying instantly. Music has solos in: *Time Warp *Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me (company in some productions; soloist in the 1975 film) *Eddie's Teddy *Rose Tint My World sings as company (chorus) in: *Dammit, Janet (in the 1975 film) *Sweet Transvestite *Sword of Damocles *Don't Dream It, Be It *Wild and Untamed Thing *I'm Going Home Category:Female Characters